A New Life
by ShadowsEve
Summary: Adopted from n u l l is b o r e d.Naruto makes a deal with Kyuubi, after a life altering tragedy.They travel back in time to the reign of Nidaime Hokage, and Naruto joins Sarutobi's squad with Orochimaru, Jiraya, and Tsunade.NarutoHarem.
1. Chapter 1

_-'thoughts.'-_

_"speech."_

_**"Kyuubi speech."**_

_**-'Kyuubi thoughts.'-**_

_Jutsu__ (English name)_

_Jutsus are only named in english the first time they appear._

**Chapter One.**

Naruto woke up, trying to remember where exactly he was, and how it is that he got there. _**"Time warp kit." **_came Kyuubi's reply to Naruto's thoughts, when it all came rushing back to him.

_-Flash Back-_

_**"Well kit, now that your mate replaced your right eye with her own, you are going to have to learn how to use it, so once we get where or I should say when we're going you are going to have to talk to the Hokage."**__ Kyuubi paused for a moment, __**"I'll work with as best as I can right now to modify it slightly. Once I'm done your eyes will explode so you can grow a matching pair. Any abilities you would like specifically?" **__Kyuubi explained while gazing at the teen before him._

_"Yes Kyuu-san, since the _Sharingan (Copy-wheel Eye)_ evolved from the _Byakugan (White Eye)_ can you awaken the abilities of the _Sharingan_?" Naruto asked curiously. __**"Hmm.. Yes I can try that kit. Now once this is done, it will be as if you were born with this bloodline, and instead of the **_**Byuakugan**_**'s white its going to be more of a blue'ish color because of your natural eye-color, but with Hyuuga looking eyes. What are you going to call this bloodline anyway?"**__ Kyuubi asked, "I don't know.. How about.. something simple... _Hekigan_?" Naruto replied as if testing his thoughts out loud. __**"Blue eyes? Well thats original... How about **_**Enbougan**_**?" **__Kyuubi offered, "Eyes of foresight, and distant viewing? okay, I can live with that. _Enbougan_. Okay how long is this going to take anyway, if its not too much?" replied the ever-impactient Naruto. __**"Oh? Any minute now..."**__ Kyuubi paused as if purposefully prolonging Naruto's wait, with an evil, and sadistic grin only a demon could pull off._

_And then the pain hit, he was lying on the cold wet earth of the real world contorting in pain. His eyes just popped and now are re-growing, and the rest of his wounds are healing. Now he can feel his other senses being enhanced, which was not part of the deal, but right now he doesn't care, he just wants it all to be over and done with. He will get his wish soon enough. After a grueling thirty-five minutes of agonizing pain he meets darkness momentarily once again._

_**"Its time, this is going to feel weird, I'll try to get us as close to the Hokage tower as I can, hopefully someone will see us materializing and take you to a hospital, because your going to be out like a light the moment we get to the past. Now remember the first thing you need to do is speak with the Hokage, and use respect past Hokages might not take it too lightly being called old man, tell him everything. See you in three weeks, I wont have the power to pull you in here until then so don't wake me unless its life threatening."**__ Kyuubi spoke clearly and calmly._

_And then with a flash they were gone. Naruto materialized right in front of Nidaime on his way to the office, right in the mud, just Naruto's twisted luck. To say that Nidaime was suprized, would be like saying Itachi had a mild liking for Pocky, or that Sasuke was mildly annoyed with his brother. A boy, maybe thirteen years old with blond hair, drenched in blood just appeared from nothingness before Nidaime, he being the lear of the village, almost had him attacked, but saw his leaf Hitai-ate, and called for help, the boy was brought to the infirmary, and has been there for three days with no change in condition._

_-  
-End Flash Back-_

"Stupid fox enhancing my senses without asking.. well I suppose its not all bad...?" Naruto trailed off to the sound of voices, he focused as well as he could, he found he could hear perfectly and tell exactly how far away the voices were. Now figuring for about fifteen meters he tried to focus as much as he could on the words.

"Yeah, I heard the kid just appeared out of nowhere." said one voice, "Yeah but how does one just appear?" asked a second voice, "Do I look like I know.. I am just a doctor your the shinobi.." the first voice replied with a sigh.

_-'Must be talking about me.. maybe I should ask to see the Hokage now..'-_ With that thought Naruto made his way to the door, it was a large heave steel door that squeaked loudly when you opened it, Naruto with his super-enhanced hearing nearly screamed in pain from the shriek of the door, but managed to just stumble away from it.

"Oi! You need to rest kid one doesn't just pop out of nowhere and sit in a coma for three days and expect to be healthy!" said the second of the two voices now identified as a shinobi. "Moron, what do you think a coma is for, leave the medical antics to the doctor fool. Now, while the doc is checking my out go and get Hokage-sama, he probably wants to talk with me." Naruto said nonchalantly, the doctor just smirked, _-'I like this kid, knows how to tell off an idiot and sound knowledgeable.'- _thought the doctor."Its okay, get Hokage-sama, I'll do a once-over on the boy." commanded the doctor.

"So, what's your name, young man?" asked the doctor while he checked various things with Naruto's health. "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied, "Ah.. from the Uzumaki clan? I have never seen a blond Uzumaki though.." stated the doctor, "I'll explain everything when Hokage-sama gets here.." Naruto replied cautiously. "I would sure hope so.." came a voice from the door way.

There Naruto sat, shocked, wide eyed, with his jaw in his lap. "N-Nidaime-sama..." Naruto stammered out with a barely audible whisper, "Yeah who did you expect, Aniki?" asked Nidaime amusedly, Naruto, trying to regain his composure just took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Nidaime-sama, this is a long story, please sit if you have the time." Naruto explained in his most formal tone. The Nidaime decided to humor the child.

"Ok well first off to explain the reason I was suprized to see you, and that will lead into the whole story." Naruto paused for a moment receiving a nod from Nidaime, "Ok well as silly as it sounds, I'm from the future. How far, I am not certain, it was not I who performed the jutsu. In my time Sarutobi was Sandaime, his student Orochimaru, sometime before I was born, betrayed the leaf, then during my chuunin selection exams, I'm not sure if they are held in this era never was good with history, Orochimaru attacked, killing Sarutobi." Naruto paused for a breath and to read the face of Nidaime for a moment, seeing emotions going from; shock, betrayal, hurt, understanding, to indifference. "Then, Jiraya and I went to go find Tsunade, she had lost many people close to her during a war with Iwa and was granted free pass by Sarutobi, once we found her, she became Godaime, after some convincing and an assault from Orochimaru." he paused again realizing he left out Yondaime, "Oh, it seems I forgot one the main points of me being here, Yondaime, student of Jiraya, fought against Kyuubi no Kitsune the Demon Lord, while he was attacking konoha, of course killing a demon is near impossible, Yondaime was not an idiot. He used a Kinjutsu to seal the fox into a new born baby, me. Uzumaki Naruto, the last of my clan, and I still don't know who my parents were Sarutobi was the only one who knew, that information died with him." pausing for a breath.

"In my time there were only two Uchiha, brothers, the older Uchiha Itachi, murdered the whole clan except for his younger brother. Uchiha Sasuke, the younger of the two, was in my class at the Ninja Academy, and then placed on my genin team after graduation. His main goal in life was to kill his brother, S-Class criminal missing-nin, at all costs, eventually he lost it and went to join Orochimaru for power." Naruto was interrupted, "Excuse me.. Why would this child goto Orochimaru for power?" asked Nidaime, "Oh, well a few years earlier he founded his own Hidden Village, Hidden Village of Sound, and became the Shodaime Otokage. _- Naruto got a nod of understanding - _So Godaime, sent one Chuunin, and four Genin after Sasuke to retrieve him the night he left, she would have sent more skilled shinobi but we were low on man power after Orochimaru's attack. The mission failed miserably nearly everyone involved died, the council, the jerks they are tried to blame the whole thing on me, the village scapegoat, which didn't sit well with Tsunade. I got off with a reprimand for not retrieving the precious Uchiha. Personally, if they were so precious and worth their weight in gold, I don't think a thirteen year old would have been able to massacre the entire clan in one night. Not to mention they are more arrogant than the Hyuuga which is saying a lot." Naruto paused to share a laugh with Nidaime, apparently he is inclined to agree.

"So then that brings us to a few hours before I got here. Me and my girlfriend, secret girlfriend, Hyuuga heiress, it was secret because I was the village mistake and resident 'demon brat' as I was so affectionately named, and Hyuuga Hiashi would have gutted us both for the 'Betrayal to the village and sullying the blood of the great Hyuuga clan', Hiashi was a jerk he would use whatever excuse he could find to get rid of my Hinata-chan the heiress, he thought her weak." Naruto paused for a breath and a sigh, looking miserable, "Hinata may not have had a lot of physical strength or chakra, but she could beat me into the ground even when I was tapping into Kyuubi's chakra, and she was the epiphany of beauty. Well getting back on track, Hinata and I were training just outside the village walls, about fifty or so meters from the east gate, when Sasuke, and a few of Oto-nin attacked, you see Sasuke had to kill his friends to get _Mangekyo Sharingan_, well Hinata and I killed all the Oto-nin like they were training dummies. Hinata let me fight Sasuke, because he was simply too much for her. well I got a kunai in my right eye, didn't stop me in my charge so Sasuke did the only thing he could, he attacked Hinata to stop me. It worked technically, I did stop. I ran over to my dying lover, and she, being the never dying medic she was." letting out a shaky breath, and a sigh.

"She pulled the kunai from my eye-socket, and gave me her right eye, it was her dying wish that I find happiness, and achieve my dreams. Well to say I was mad, was saying Jiraya mildly liked the female body, I unlocked six tales of Kyuubi's power, of course my mind couldn't control all of that power so Kyuubi killed Sasuke for me with my body. -sigh- So then Kyuubi let go and the power went back into the seal. Kyuubi made a deal with me. His terms were, to let him alter the Hyuuga eye, slightly, make it my own, but keep a part of Hinata in my blood, and make a whole new bloodline, take me back to a time of his choosing, and all I have to do is fulfill Hinata's dying wish. He suggested that I have lots of kits too.." Naruto finished with a dry laugh, and wiped a few tears.

"Well Kyuubi woke up in the middle, and says that we cannot change our past only make a better future in this timeline. Well thats my story, I obviously left out a lot, but I gave the more important details. Kyuubi says that one of three things can happen; One, you accept my story as the truth, and instate me as a genin. Two, you can accept what I say as the truth and let me live a peaceful life as a villager. or Three, you can lock me up and call me nuts. I prefer number two over number three" he explained with s grin at the end.

"That is true, but the only way we can be sure is to use an interrogation jutsu that will replay all your memories and project them for others to see like a genjutsu, you of course will be unconscious during that time so you don't break the genjutsu. Do you agree to this?" asked Nidaime, "Yeah, sure.. but can I have some ramen or something else to eat first?" asked Naruto while his stomach agreed with his question. so fifteen bowls of ramen later, they are in an interrogation chamber, Shodaime, Nidaime, Sarutobi, and a few council members are present, and Naruto is lying unconscious on a mat. The Jounin interrogator starts the jutsu on the Nidaime's order. They see everything from his time as an infant, to the beatings by the villagers to the unjustified beatings in the academy, his first kiss with Hinata to the first time they made love, which they skipped threw to prevent perverted nosebleeds. they saw it all, Kyuubi in his cage, his fights with Sasuke, catching Jiraya peeping, which got a giggle from Sarutobi. What they found most fascinating is that he still wanted to protect the village and lead the people as Hokage after being treated the way he _was_ treated.

"It would seem this poor child has lived a hard life, and has not seen much happiness. It is fortunate that he had you Saru-kun, I do not believe he would have lasted past the age of four if he had not." stated Shodaime with a solemn tone to match his the emotions running through his face as he peered at the young blond ninja. "Mmm.. I think we should instate him as a genin, or even a chuunin." stated Nidaime, giving his two cents. "Mmm.. This would give him time to morn the loss of his lover, and to find love once again.." Sarutobi was cut off and everyone took a step back, as Kyuubi sprung into the genjutsu, taking over the jutsu to convey his thoughts.

_**"This boy has my respect, that is way I am giving him a second chance, though I will die with him in the end. If you are curious, his body will not survive another time warp, well not for a good twenty years from now, at least. It is my thought that he should be allowed to return to duty as a shinobi, and after morning Hinata-hime, he should be allowed to start his own clan. His bloodline is quite unique, having been altered by a greater demon and all."**__ Kyuubi's voice as large as ever, pause to form his thoughts, and prepare his next volley of information. __**"His bloodline has a doujutsu, it is based of off **_**Byakugan**_**, and has the properties of the **_**Sharingan**_**, it was quite easy to instill those abilities, saying they originated in the **_**Byakugan**_**. I have given him enhanced senses; smell, hearing, vision, taste, even feel. He can now also speak with animals, side effect actually, I did not intend for that to happen, but nobody's perfect. **__-Evil Grin Here.- __**Well a clan like that serving Konoha is in your best interest. You might be wondering just why it is that I attacked, Orochimaru's future self killed my kits, I wanted revenge, it was in my rights to take as a greater demon. We were all played by that snake."**_with that Kyuubi left it back to Naruto's early years.

"This.. This is a realistic idea, sure he is a demon, and he did have a reason for attacking the future konoha, but what he says is true this bloodline will help konoha in the future." stated a council Elder, the other Elder nodded in agreement. Nidaime looked to his elder brother, who nodded as well. "So he is to be instated as a shinobi of the leaf, what rank shall we place him in?" spoke Nidaime Hokage, "We should test his skills in all areas and then train him. He may be physically strong and have loads of chakra and stamina, but from what I saw, he has little skill because of the neglect he experienced." came Sarutobi's opinion, "I agree Otouto." stated Shodaime, as he left. Nidaime shook his hanging head at his brothers antics.

"So Nidaime-sama, he shall be a genin, place him on my team.." Sarutobi was cut off, "NO!.. I will not have him anywhere near Orochimaru, all the pain in his life was caused by Orochimaru.. I will not place him with Orochimaru, because if I do, there will be trouble." stated Nidaime, in a tone that meant business. "Its alright, from what Jiraya told me, and from what I've seen in pictures Orochimaru looks like a girl in his younger years. And, this Orochimaru has done nothing to me, I am have not even been born yet, technically." stated a rousing Naruto, which caused the the Jounin to nearly faint from shock, "What?" was Naruto's response to the looks he was getting. "You should be out for a few more hours.. that was a very powerful jutsu." stated the Jounin, "Oh, I heal fast.." replied Naruto laughing sheepishly, "Actually Kyuubi said the jutsu wore off fifteen minutes in, I was just sleeping it would seem." at that everyone face-faulted, and sweat-dropped.

So after about a week of nonsense and shopping for attire that better suited the era, and finding a place to live, Nidaime, Sarutobi, and Naruto we discussing a new surname for Naruto, because there already was an Uzumaki clan. They passed around several really bazar names, but decided on Tatsumaki, which means tornado. Fitting considering he has wind affinity. They made his back story, that he is a refugee escaping genocide by a larger clan, his name is Tatsumaki Naruto, his clan is of ancient relation to the Hyuuga, and Uchiha but no current bonds other than his doujutsu, which combines the good of both into one, and leaves all the bad behind.

He is meeting his new team in three months, but for now he is training in taijutsu with an unnamed Jounin, the style is called _Koenken__ (Tiger Swallow Fist_), its a fast, and powerful taijutsu form. Thanks to _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ _(Shadow Clone Technique)_ and _Enbougan_ he has already learned all the katas, and is now just polishing them and is already on his way to mastery. He is developing a new signature jutsu, combining wind and lightning affinity, Kyuubi forcefully infused Naruto with lightning and fire, basically for kicks, but he didn't tell Naruto that, he just said it would be useful. The jutsu can be a ranged or a close combat technique, its called _Makaze no Rakurai__ (Lightning Bold of Evil Wind)_, its basically a black _Chidori_ with red blades of wind in a whirlwind around the hand, when fired, the black lighting streaks off towards its target with red blades of wind spiraling around the bolt of lightning, causing about the same amount of damage as an _Odama Rasengan_. When used as a thrusting jutsu it cuts through everything it touches, and the red blades keeps the black lightning in check as to not make a large commotion, upon releasing the jutsu the blades kind explode outwards away from the users hand and body. Its an A-Rank jutsu, and it took six weeks of work to get the concept into a functional jutsu, but is far from mastery level yet, Naruto estimates he will have it perfected before he meets his new teammates.

He is also learning Fuuinjutsu, though, its not going as fast as his taijutsu and ninjutsu, Sarutobi is also making him study every morning and at every meal his to be reading an educational book. Can't have a stupid, super powered shinobi running around with a jutsu that kill anyone and with enough chakra to use it several hundred times. And so it goes for the remaining month and a half training, learning, and reading, lots, and lots, of reading. Sarutobi plans for Naruto to be Chuunin material by the end of the year, but he know that by this time Naruto will be of Jounin level skill, but wants Naruto to actually spend time and gain experience as a Chuunin, before becoming Jounin.

The month and a half went by fast as if it never happened, although if Naruto's skills are any measure of the time that past, then a imonth and a half doesn't add up at all. He has done what his taijutsu instructor told him he couldn't do, he completely mastered Koenken like it was academy taijutsu. He has also mastered _Makaze no Rakurai_, he has a powered down version that he can charge up with out seals but its nowhere as powerful as the original, he can fire it from either hand. So now he we are waiting for him to show up and meet his teammates, and he is late, only five minutes, but he is still late.

"So what did you say his name was Sensei? Naru something, right?" asked the teenage Tsunade, "Yes, his name is Naruto, strange, why anyone would name a child after a ramen topping.." replied Orochimaru, Sarutobi chuckled, knowing full and well how much Naruto loved his ramen. And so he came, ramen cup in one hand, and a book in the other. He is wearing a skintight black sleeveless shirt, and black baggy cargo pants, with waraji sandals, and tobi socks, his arms are wrapped from knuckle to bicep in bandage, and is wearing skintight, dull black chain-mail sleeves that seem to be sewn onto black fingerless elbow high gloves, the chain-mail covers every inch of the clove its self and the slots where the fingers normally go was cut off so there is just one hole for the hand to stick through. Tsunade had one thing in her mind when she laid eyes on him _-'SEXY!'-_ with hearts in her eyes and everything, Jiraya of course sees this development, "Oh great, a pretty boy, he's probably useless too." Jiraya commented.

"Actually he mastered Koenken in three months. and created an A-Rank dual-use assassination technique at the same time, while learning Fuuinjutsu." explained Sarutobi with a smirk, seeing the starry glint in Orochimaru's eyes, he just allowed himself a chuckle at his student's antics, "Oh, and Jiraya, he is more like you, well, was more like you until I forced him to start reading and learning Fuuinjutsu. He _was_ an idiot, and now he's.. Just not, but he is still a cheerful young shinobi and he is by no means a 'stuck up arrogant jerk' like an Uchiha, or Hyuuga. I think you will all like him very much." finished Sarutobi.

"Ohayo!" greeted Naruto, "YOUR LATE!" exclaimed Jiraya, "Gomen.. I spilled my ramen cup on the way here.. it fell on a small child, I had to buy him an ice cream, get more ramen." lied Naruto, "He's cute, and he's polite!" squealed Tsunade, everyone sweat-dropped. "So Naruto-san, what is this jutsu you created and mastered in three months, can you show us?" asked Orochimaru, anxious to see a new technique, "Yeah blondie lets your jutsu.." commented an annoyed Jiraya. Naruto looked to Sarutobi, who nodded in consent.

So Naruto charged his right hand with a _Makaze no Rakurai_, and fired it at a large tree, it bore a hole clean through, then exploded after the third tree, taking a good five meters of forest with it. "That was the strongest shot I can produce, I can only do that it that powerful twice, but I can do less powerful shots like this one.." and Naruto charged his right hand up to a tenth of the previous shot, and fired it at another tree, boring a hole clean through and three trees behind it, and fizzled out. "Thats only one tenth full power." Naruto said looking dejected at the weakness of the jutsu, "but I can do that all day, my reserves refill at the same rate as it takes to make that jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Everyone, even Sarutobi were just starring at the damage dealt by his jutsu, and the weakest version was just as deadly! "Well if you want to see another, I was bored and made this yesterday, its called _Kurorai__ (Black Lightning)_" Naruto said as a small black ball of lightning formed at the tip of his index finger, and he released, burning a hole in a tree, about four inches wide. "Its like _Makaze no Rakurai_ it can be used as a thrusting jutsu, well more of a claw that a thrusting jutsu." Naruto explained as he opened his book back up and started reading again, everyone just sweat-dropped, after they finished gaping at his jutsus.

"Hey you wanna spar new kid?" asked an excited Jiraya, "Not really, the only taijutsu I know is Koenken, and I refuse to use such a devastating taijutsu on a comrade." Naruto paused at this point to look up from his book, "And I'm sore and tired from training." finished Naruto causing everyone to face-fault. Tsunade was the first to being to get up off the ground, "So, what else can you do?" she asked while standing up, curious about her new crush. Naruto simply looked up from his book, then swallowed all the contents of his ramen cup in one go, "Happy?" he asked after toasting the cup with a low level katon jutsu, and resumed reading. "Oi, what the hell are you reading anyway?" screamed an irate Jiraya, "Hmm.. A book.." came Naruto's reply with an eyebrow lifted at his teammates stupidity, judging from the look on his face he was getting pissed off, "-sigh- A book on Fuuinjutsu." Naruto finished, while going back to reading. "Ok, I'm done.. -puts the book in a pocket- Now what are we doing?" asked Naruto.

"Missions, we have two D-Rank missions then a C-Rank escort to a little village west of here. Its a two week long mission. Pack for cool weather." explained Sarutobi, Naruto just pulled out a small scroll and pulled a black trench-coat with a hood, out and put it on. "Ok, I'm ready.. So when do we leave?" asked Naruto completely ignoring the 'D-Rank' missions, "We leave 5 p.m. tonight, after we finish the D-Rank missions.", Naruto looked at him like he spoke in a foreign language, "D-Rank missions?.. Like what? If we have to chase the Daimyo's Wife's cat, I'm resigning as a shinobi. Right after I put the fur-ball out of its misery." stated Naruto absolutely annoyed that he has to do D-Rank missions, again. "No, no, painting and weeds." Sarutobi said with a smile as if it was better than chasing a cat.

Two hours later, "Stupid weeds, stupid, mission, stupid... STUPID WEEDS!" Naruto has been mumbling this for about thirty minutes now, "Screw it!, _KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!_" and so there was fifty Naruto's and they used the speed of _Koenken_ to pick all the weeds in thirty seconds flat. "You mean to tell me. YOU COULD HAVE DONE THAT THE WHOLE TIME" screamed an irate Jiraya, Naruto just scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

-  
Chapter One, End.

Ok there was chapter one review and don't forget to pm me for the narutoharem options. Also pm for suggestions cause I kinda don't have a lot of ideas ill try to update soon. PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

_-'Thought.'-_

_"Speech."_

_**"Kyuubi speech."**_

_**-'Kyuubi thoughts.'-**_

_Jutsu__ (English name)_

_Jutsus are only named in English the first time they appear._

(I DO NOT OWN NARUTO)

Last time:

Two hours later, "Stupid weeds, stupid, mission, stupid... STUPID WEEDS!" Naruto has been mumbling this for about thirty minutes now, "Screw it! _KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!_" and so there was fifty Naruto's and they used the speed of _Koenken_ to pick all the weeds in thirty seconds flat. "You mean to tell me. YOU COULD HAVE DONE THAT THE WHOLE TIME" screamed an irate Jiraya, Naruto just scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

**Chapter Two.**

"Ok we're done getting rid of the weeds now to paint!" Naruto exclaimed. He starts running towards the house. "What a minute Naruto!" yelled Jiraya "Why don't you just use _KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU_?" asked Jiraya. "Oh ya your right. _KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" _ In a poof of smoke stood 50 Narutos. "Ok guys get to work!" yelled the original Naruto.

While the clones were working Naruto was reading his book, Jiraya was asleep, Orochimaru was leaning against a tree looking at the clones work, and Tsunade was just staring at Naruto with hearts in her eyes.

Ten minutes later the clones finished working and dispelled themselves. "Ok D-Ranks missions done let's go pack for out C-Rank mission we got and hour." Yelled Naruto "Hai!" Everyone said in unison.

And then everyone went their separate ways. But Tsunade followed Naruto "Hey Naruto!" she yelled "Hmm?" answered Naruto while turning around"What's wrong?" he asked "Do you want to go out on a date?" Tsunade asked"No Maybe after we get back ok?" answered Naruto (Sasuke Sakura scenario except Naruto said maybe) "Ok" said Tsunade cheerfully.

An hour later Tsunade, Orochimaru, Jiraya, and Naruto were waiting for Sarutobi and the man they were gonna escort. "WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY!" yelled Jiraya "Right here." Said Sarutobi from behind him with the man they were to escort. "Well let's go" said Naruto and then they were off.

A few hours later while they were still walking to the village they got ambushed by a group of 30 bandits. "Give us your money and no one gets hurt" said the leader "Nah I don't think so" answered Naruto while reading his book. Then a bandit threw a kunai at him but missed and hit his book and ripped it in half.

Narutos eye brow started to twitch. "You ripped my book." Said and angry Naruto "Now your gonna pay" he said while he started to charge a _Makaze no Rakurai_ then fired it off at one of the bandits and it went through him and four others behind him then when it went through the fourth it exploded killing 20 of them. "Aw man 5 left I thought that would kill them all" Naruto sighed then said "_KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!_" Then 20 more Narutos came "Go get them" said the original Naruto. Five minutes later the last five bandits were dead. "Shall we go on?" asked Naruto while the clones dispelled themselves.

The rest of the days went by uneventful. When they finally got to the village they found a group of bandits in front of them heading towards the village. "Ill take care of this _Makaze no Rakurai_!" yelled Naruto and shot the group of bandits. It went strait through ten of them then exploded killing all the rest.

After the mission. "Man that was an easy mission" said Naruto "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DID EVERYTHING" yelled Jiraya "Calm down idiot at least we didn't have to tire ourselves and we got to watch dudes blow up." Said Orochimaru "Ya plus it was cool!" Tsunade added in her two cents.

"Well see you guys tomorrow" said Naruto as he walks to the Hokage Tower to deliver the mission report. "Later." Everyone else said and walked home.

**End chapter two.**

I know its short but I got no ideas. Please review and vote for the poll of the Naruto harem pairings. Pm if you have any suggestions. I'll try to update soon. Thanks to DisgracedSaint, hunterslasher13, and devilzxknight86 for helping me with the poll choices.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own naruto

few days in konoha late at night Enbougan

naruto is having trouble sleeping. as he sleeps he hears a voice "naruto-kun"said the voice.

naruto hearing this his eyes buldge open "whose their"said a out of breath naruto.

as he looks around his small home,he gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom"i must be hearing things"said naruto. as he turns on the lights he senses something behind him as he turns around he sees nothhin."weird like someone is watching me over my shoulder"said naruto

walking towards the sink he splashes the cold water to his face washing his eyes"naruto-kun"said a low voice

naruto hearing this his head shot up"ok what the hell is going on"as he walks out of the bathroom down stairs to the living room turning on the lights."whose here am not in the mood for a joke. Jiraiya if its you am going to send a Kurorai to you"repleid naruto but got no answer

naruto walks outside from his little house to the street to see if anyone is out their "noone up its 1 am what the hell is going on"said naruto as he walks back to the door he feels an icy shiver go down his back making him stop."whats going on i dont sense noone and theirs no animals around"said a puzzle naruto

ignoring the cold shiver going down his back he walks back inside his home. as he walks inside he wipes his forehead clean as he wipes it clean he notices the cold sweat running down on his head"i must be catching a cold"said naruto as he walks back up staris to go to bed.

naruto laying in bed begins to toss and turn"naruto-kun help me. why couldnt you save me"said the voice

"hinata-hime am sorry i tried i wasnt strong enough for you. forgive me if only i was stronger i could had use the kyuubi power to stop sasuke hinata i love you please"said a tossing naruto as he grabs the top sheet from his bed clinging to it. "then save me fight for me naruto i need you"said hinata

"HINATA-CHAN"screamed naruto as he lays up from his bed "it was a nightmare or maybe i am living a nightmare" as he lays back down he feels a cold shiver down his back again "man what is up with this cold breeze is that window open or something" said an irrated naruto. getting up from bed he walks to the window to close it, as he moves the curtain he sees the windows closed"thats weird"said naruto as he looks at the window he notice a a reflection behind him "hinata-chan"said a low voice naruto turning around quickly he sees noone behind him "whats going on with me"said naruto as he closes his eyes

naruto mind scape

"kyuubi wake up"said naruto "WAKE UP"

"dam it baka i trying to sleep"said the grumpy fox

"so am i i keep hearing voices i hear hinata voice. but thats not all am getting this cold chill down my back and this cold sweat. i was thinking maybe am getting a cold so i went back to bed then i started to have a nightmare about what happen"said naruto

"kit it was a nightmaru nothhin more"repleid kyuubi

"at first i thought it was but it felt more"said naruto

"maybe jiraiya was playing a prank on you"replied kyuubi

"no it wasnt theirs no chakra signature or any animals up this late. kyuubi she alive something powerful brought her back you think the justu you did must have done soemthing. its like her soul is calling me like she is fighting everything agasint all odds to call me"said naruto

"i highly doubt it. that justu can only be use by us demons and higher beings. even if it is possible the only way is death. for her to"said kyuubi stopped talking he felt a anymous feeling in the air.

"what do you mean"said naruto

"maybe your not crazy after all"repleid the fox as he feels a cold breeze "this power it cant be him. theirs no way unless her SHRINE"said kyuubi

"shrine what shrine"said naruto

"if you want to save your mate then i would suggest you to be battle ready to fight an whole army"said kyuubi making naruto eyes widen

"she's alive but how"said naruto with a shcok voice

"it must have been when you used 6 tails of chakra in doing so the shrine in your time must have reacted"said kyuubi

"so that means hinata souls is somewhere in this shrine thats located in my time"said a sad naruto

"her shrine is located in the forest of death also in this time. the justu i used must have made a bridge from your time and here. meaning when she died her soul never went to kami plain it stayed in this plain waiting for you"repleid kyuubi

"than that means hinata-chan is alive"said naruto

"yes and if she is then that shrine might be the key. but BUT i wanr you kit their is legends saying that nibi soul is in that shrine. that the death god put her soul their to watch over the souls that past ths world"said kyuubi

"the two tail cat. last time i check 9 beats 2 so am in kyuubi i want to save hinata-chan"said a determine naruto

"fine like i said be batle ready to fight an army get ready kit and leave a note. like that they can get or find you"said kyuubi

"will do kyuubi"said naruto

exit naruto mindscape

naruto turning on his lights walking to the closet taking out a trench coat with yellow clouds on top but the clouds are shooting orange lighting and the bottom black with red flames. as he goes through the closet he takes out blue pants and ninjas scnadals. going to the draws in the closet he takes out fishnet amor to wear underneath the blue shirt with the whirlpool logo on the right shoulder. as he gets dress he writes on a paper.

_guys if you read this she is alive lord shodai,nidaime she is alive i have to save her send a search party for us we will be at the forest of death look for the shrine that is the key_

naruto quickly running down the stairs quickly opening the door leaving it open "hinata-chan i will come for you wait for me"sais naruto as he begins to add chakra to his feet leaving in a flash

training ground 44 forest of death

"so this is the forest of death. man this place sure brings back bad memories this is where sasuke got that curse mark. no time to reminsce i have to find that shrine"said naruto as he grabs a kunia from his puch slashing the gate opening. once the gate is broken open naruto begins to run towards the forest of death "kyuubi you know the location of the shrine"asked naruto

**"no sorry the way things are in this place i think something will find you. head north i feel a cold breeze coming form that location"**responded kyuubi

"you feel that to. i thought it was my imgaination that cold breeze has been bugging me"replied naruto has he jumps from one branch o another "huh" as he stops and lands on a branch naruto using his heighten vision to see what is on the ground"what the hell is that. it looks dead but its walking"said naruto

**"nibi power. she has the power to resurrect the dead to do her bidding, even though she is the 2 taillord but her abilites are quite impressive"**said kyuubi

"is that want you meant am going to fight an whole army"responded naruto

**"yes but thats not all if you really maker her mad. she will torture you and your family until she is satfised"**said kyuubi

"ok i will remember that dont make her mad got it. anything else i should know like how to kill them or if theirs a way to kill him"asked naruto

"**yea cut their heads off or do enough head truama that should stop them from moving"**repleid kyuubi in a humrous tone

"well am seeing one guy with half his head missing you think that would be suffecinet enough"respond naruto in a scaritc tone

**"haahah very funny"**repsond kyuubi

naruto looking down he follows the dead body from the shadows. as he comtuies to to follow the body a body on the branch swings naruto with a sword "whoa"said naruto as he bent his back as much he could to dodge the sword"great they caught me"said naruto as a few dead bodies emerge from the back "dam i better take them out quick Kurorai"as a black lighting aims at the dead bodies burning them into dust

"that was neat"said naruto as he looks down he sees the undead body running towards a location "shit i got to catch up"said naruto

naruto landing on the ground he takes two kunai out and begins to run towards the last location he saw the dead body running. as he contuies to run naruto begins to feel cold as he looks around he sees some trees that has a light shine to it. like its forzen and or it had no choice. ignoring the danger he contuies to run towards the location as he runs he notice something from his left "what the hell are you"said naruto as he looks at monsterous figure with red eyes and black skin cover his whole body with razor sharp claws and fangs

"your end" said the demon

naruto doing a few hand seals"not in your life time fire release flame bullet" shooting a flame from his mouth burnning the demon to ashes "ok that was easy i hope i dont run into other thing like that"

**"oni demons not good, i didnt know nibi can rasie them or even control them. i hate oni demons thinking they are supreoir then us tail lords**" responded kyuubi

"great like i didnt have to fight an army of living dead and oni demons on top of it"repleid naruto agrueing with kyuubi

"**hey its not my fault that nibi master is the shinigami"**respond kyuubi

"ok fine which way did he go" as he closes his eyes he hears light foot steps due north east of his location "found him"

naruto using the kunai marks the tree."ok like this i know my way back and they know where to search for me" conutineing running he notice some parts of the forest begins to die and looks eerie looking. pressing forward naruto hears something"naruto-kun"whispered the voice as he hears the voice naruto begins to run faster to the location"hinata-chan please hang on"whispered naruto contuieing running towards the loacation

**"kit if i was you be ready to use every single justu you have wisely. even though you can control my power up to a 5 stage tail, that still might not be enough to stop them"**said kyuubi

"please tell me your joking, i thought that would be enough to stop nibi i mean come on she only has 2 tails kyuubi. i mean yea with her abilites i thought you could easly stop her"replied naruto as he jumps over a few trees

**"its not that kit, we dont know what hse is planning we can be walking right into a trap and that can be bad**"said kyuubi

"ok i get it but whats going on with this section of the forest it looks like its slowing dieing or be broken down"said naruto as he runs he sees many trees on the ground bones of animlas,humans and clothing

**"we must be near the shrine. becareful and watch your back"**said kyuubi

"got it kyuubi and i promise to bring her back"said naruto

still running he notice a small hill up head with a small wooden frame on top of it"thats must be the shrine" naruto quickly adding more chakra to his feet to get their faster. as he runs towards the location many arms,feet and hands emerge from the floor grabbing him"shit not good"curse naruto as he performs a few hand seals "wind release great break through" a huge gust of wind erupts from naruto blowing everything away from his path. as naruto begins to run towards he quickly side jumps to his left "that was a close one"said naruto as he looks up seeing another oni demon weilding a huge massive club

"well a mortal very intersting but arent you far from your home little boy"taunt the oni demon

"now i know why kyuubi hates them Enbougan"said naruto. naruto looking straight at the demon he quickly charges him with 2 kunai ready in his hands. as naruto charges him he quickly swings both kunai downward hopeigng to get the oni demon knees to bring him down. the oni demon seeing this brings the club down to block the attack.

"kinda pathiec"taunt the oni as he swings the club naruto seeing the attacks stops and blocks the blow. as he blocks the blow he is sent flying high in the air letting go the kunia. as naruto falls down he lands near a stone platform with something sticking out of the ground. "once you stepped into this part lets see how well you last in this trail"said the oni demon as many more begin to come from the shadows

"shit their appearing everywhere"said naruto as he gets up he grabs the object that sticks out of the ground. as naruto breaths he sees the oni demon charging towards naruto with the demon club,looking up naruto grabs the object and brings it up blocking the demon club shocking the oni demon"impossible he took out Choshinsei (suppernova) out of its resting place"said oni demon

naruto looking at the object holding back the demon club "how the hell is this rusty katana holding back the demon club"asked naruto

"for a mortal to take that sword out you must be fighting to find someone. lets see how you fight when you fight agasint us oni demons and the living dead"said the oni demon

naruto looking around sees many diffrent size demons and human like skeltons"maybe if i add my wind affinty i can cut these oni and living dead to size"said naruto

as the oni demons and corpse watch naruto for amuzement he channels his chakra to the katana. looking at the oni demon with the club he quickly jumps towards him and swings the blade down hard. the oni demon seeing naruto attack brings his demon club up thinking it would be suffceint enough to stop the attack. as the attack and block was carried a moment of queitness swallowed the battlefiled naruto falling down form the air with grace turns around to see the oni demon looking at him" Choshinsei has chosen wisely"said the oni demon as he cries out in pain holding his right shoulder showing his right arm being cut off shocking the demons around him.

"that mortal attacked our master kill him"said an angry oni demon

naruto looking around he brings the katana and begins to charge towards the army."shadow clone justu"said naruto creating 50 clones. naruto quickly jumping in the air performs a few hand seals "windrelease wind cutter"as he swings the katana sides way a gaint blade like wind emerges from the katana strikeing the undead army killing many of them. naruto looking up to see the shrine "man i thought i was close but look at the mountain its huge.i guess being far away makes it look like a hill"said naruto.

"kill the mortal we cant let him win"said another oni demon

"shit you guys still wont learn your lesson"said naruto as he lands on the ground he quickly runs to each one and swings his sowrd cutting and sliceing each enemy that appears next to him. as naruto and the clones conuite the onsalught he notice the first demon he striked with the sword picked up the demon club with his left hand. "i wont let you get away with this"cried the oni master

naruto bring up the sword up he looks at the demon"let me pass i have to save her noone is going to stop me"said naruto making the oni demon laugh

"mortal you dont know what you got yourself into"repleid the oni demon.

naruto watching the oni demon charge at him, he stands their holding his ground as the oni demon reaches naruto he slams his demon club to the ground"see he's not soo tough"laughed the oni demons. as the dust clears the oni demon is shock that naruto is holding back the demon club"imprssive"said the oni demon

naruto looking at him"am just warming up"said naruto as he disappears the oni demon cries in pain lifting his left arm up showing his left hand cut right off"i think were done were"said naruto as he places the katana on over his right shoulder

"NEVER I WILL EAT YOU"screamed the oni demon

naruto looking at the oni demon and signs. as he got into a stance and waits for the oni demon to be close as the demon reaches naruto he quickly jumps in the air and swings the sword down from his head down to his body cutting him in half. as he lands in the ground he looks around to see half his clones still around and soem of the demons and skeletons thinking twice of attacking"anyone next"repleied naruto in a dark tone that even made the oni demons shake in fear"thought so get out of my way"said naruto making all the demons and skeletons retreat back to the shadows hiding in fear

**"not bad kit and it looks like your new toy just changed"**said kyuubi

naruto looking at the katana is shocked to see the hilt with a orange cloth wrapping around it with a black blade"how the hell did this happen"said a shock naruto

**"maybe it was the trail that the oni demon spoke about it"**said kyuubi

"maybe your right but i got a long way to get to that shrine and i got no time to figure out whats going on. besides if this sword picked me thier has to be a reason"said naruto putting the sword on his side he begins to run off towards the location.

unaware to naruto 2 spirits watching naruto fight "very intersting but i wonder how he will do in the next trail"said the spirit

naruto conutineing running through forest he feels odd"whats going on it feels like am still in the forest of death but it feels like i entered hell it self"said naruto

"**you did kit. the shrine is also a gate way to the underworld meaning nibi can allow souls to return from the underworld"**said kyuubi

naruto hearing this and still running"so your saying that ghosts and other stuff like that really exist"said a shock naruto

**"hey what about my existence that should be proof enough but yes. it seems her power is letting all those souls and oni demons free but thats not the worse she can release powerful demons as storng as me to fight you"**said kyuubi makiing naruto eyes widen

"well we cant let that happen then i got to pick up the paste"said naruto ading even more chakra to his feet making it look like a tornado pass by. as he runs closer to the mountain naruto feels a strange presence near by "_kyuubi do you sense that it feels weird"_

_"__**yes i do and this power i felt it before i dont remember where"**__said kyuubi_

_"any clues what can happen next"asked naruto_

_**"nope but keep running and keep your Enbougan on. i get the feeling your going to need it more then ever"**__said kyuubi_

as naruto contuies to run he stops in front of a black lake"what the hell is that the water is black"

"**hmmm black water not good legend says its the pure darkness of the person soul. is their away around it"**asked kyuubi

naruto looking around and sees a few patches of land and trees around "not really it seems this lake goes on for miles the only way to go is through those trees and patches of land"

looking around he he takes a few steps back and charges forward jumping as high he can to the tree. once landing on the tree naruto quickly adds chakra to his feet and begins to jump from tree to tree and land to tree"**becareful to not fall into that water. legends also say that your darkside will consume you and destroy you making you part of the lake"**said kyuubi

naruto hearing the warning from the tail lord"got it dont fall in dark side will destroy you" jumping from tree to tree then to patch of ground. as he lands on the ground naruto stops and looks around "ok this isnt good i dont see the next tree of patch of land. maybe if i jump high enough and use the shadow clone justu"

"**good thinking and using 2 or more clones they can send you back in the ari avoiding the lake"replied kyuubi **

naruto jumping as high in the air he can "shadow clones justu" creating two clones as the clones grab naruto arms the swing him as hard they can sending him flying across the lake. as naruto flies downwards he notice a small tree in the middle "got to make another shadow clone"creating another shadow clone the clone grabs naruto arm and swings him straight upward to the tree. as naruto lands on the tree he applies chakra to his feet making him stay on it. "how big is this lake"

"**not a clue but look straight ahead thiers some type of stone plat form their in the middle**"said kyuubi

naruto looking stright ahead he notices the platform that kyuubi was talking as naruto takes a deep breath jumps high in the air making the branch fall the to water breaking it from the tree, he creates 2 shadow clones and swings him hard enough to land on the platform. as naruto glides towards the platform the dark black water begins to move"whats goin on" as he lands on the platform

"hello naruto-kun"said the voice making naruto heart skip a beat

naruto turning around to see hinata standing in front of him

"hinata-chan"said a low voice

"dont hinata-chan me, you weak excuse for a ninja"said hinata in a dark voice shocking naruto

"hinata am here to save you whats wrong"said naruto

"save me you couldnt even kill sasuke without kyuubi help or his power. what kind of man are you i cant beveile i fell in love with a weaklink like you. maybe i should had chased sasuke like the others did in the academy"said hinata

naruto hearing this closes his eyes tight holding back the tears "hinata-chan i tried am sorry please forgive me"

"patheic i cant beileve that you mange to live this long lets see what happens when i kill you" naruto looking at hinata making his eyes widen. as he watches her hinata takes a kunai out of her pouch charges toward naruto stabbing him in the heart "die already"said a dark voice hinata

naruto feeling the wound in his chest he begins to fell weak and falls back, as he falls back he grabs holds of something pulling it with him to the black water"forgive me hinata-chan but i will always love you no watter what. am sorry that i wasnt strong enough for you" as he sinks into the black water naruto closes his eyes and remembers all the times he had with hinata. his match before neji their first kiss on the hokage monument their first date thier first time making love. as he closes his eyes he remembers one thing what hinata says to him"naruto you will always have my heart. hinata you will always have my heart to forever no matter what"said naruto

as he sinks deeper into the water naruto begins to feel a warm touch on his chest where hinata attacked him "naruto-kun it wasnt me please help me"cried hinata

naruto hearing this slowily opens his eyes seeing notthin but darkness "please naruto-kun you cant give up. i need you please keep remembering"cried hinata. naruto hearing what hinata said he begins to move and swim as heard he can up to the water. as he contuies he feels soething tugging him and brining him down"KYUUBI"screamed naruto as a chakra fox cloak with 1 tail emerge. naruto creating over 100 shadow clones helping him pushing him up to the top. as naruto breaks through the top he quickly gets back on the stone platform and looks around"what was that a genjustu"said naruto as he looks at his chest their was no wound.

"**kit their was chakra signatures around why did you fall back into the water"**asked the confused fox

"i didnt hinata was in front of me. but it wasnt really her it was something else huh" as naruto looks at the object in his hand a katana with a black blade and red cloth hilt warp around it

"**well thats 2 toys you got today"**said kyuubi

naruto looking at the platform he sees a angel falling down "Tenshi (fallen angel) thats must be the sword name"

as he turns around he sees the base of the mountain. creating 2 shadow cloes they send him swinging towards land "i wasted to much time"said naruto as he runs

"well it seems the boy also mange to gain tenshi on his side"said the voice

"yes he has it seems his will is strong and has a pure heart. even the kyuubi power cant corupt the boy's good nature"said the other voice

"yes that is true but lets see how he fights agasint her. will she give him his lost love or will he scarfice his life for her's"replied the voice

"all what we can do is watch brother,but i think he will make the right choice"said the voice

"you put soo much faith into the boy why sister. even you know he wont be able to beat her without kyuubi power"said the voice

"you may be right but even you seen the true stregth of a human love. that power is unmeasureable"said the voice

"finally where here. hinata-hime am coming for you"said naruto as he runs up the stairs to the shrine but a weird blue flame begins to emerge everyone slowily covering the area. naruto looking behind him "guess am not leaving through that route" pressing forward irgnoreing the danger up head naruto begins to feel the cold breeze going down his back

"**dam that cold breeze kit if i was you send a Kurorai to that blasted cat"**demanded kyuubi

"trust me kyuubi you have no clue." as naruto reaches the top he sees a wooden shrine with a vase in it. as naruto approaches it he sees fish bones and a bowl of white liquid

"**that blasted cat with her milk and fish"**taunt kyuubi makeing naruto chuckle

"**whats so amuazeing mortal"**said nibi making naruto heart skip

naruto slowing turning around and looks down he sees a small cat with blue flames on it and 2 tails in a criclular form"_thats nibi she a kitten"_

**"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**laughed kyuubi

"_this isnt funny kyuubi i mean look at her she is a kitten"_ said naruto getting the fox attention

"**kit you have no clue how funny this is. i think if i fight her she would win by making me laugh to death"**answered the fox

naruto looking down to nibi"lady nibi i wish you grant passage for my lover hinata hyuga to come back to me"

"**i see it seems you had gain Choshinsei and tenshi. to acquire those katanas you must have fought hard and not give up"**said nibi

naruto placing one hand on each blade on his sides

"**calm down mortal its not me you shall fight it someone else"**respond nibi

"fine who am i fighting"said naruto as he got into a stance

as naruto steps into a stance a white light emerges from the shrine and hinata body floats above the shrine "hinata-chan"said naruto

"how intersting it seems the boy cares deeply for the girl"said the voice

"now brother he cares for the girl very much"said the voice

**"master shinigami its good to see you. lady kami you honor me with your presence"**said nibi shocking naruto

naruto looking at shinigami wearing a mask and has big wild white hair, wearing a black robe,with a sword on his side. looking at kami he sees her wearing her hair in a two style buns and wearing a white robe with dual wakizashi on her side."other words i have to fight the god of death and the god of life to get hinata back"

"**yes mortal and dont think kyuubi power will be enough to help you**"teased nibi

naruto looking at kami and shinigami slowly walks to them. as he stops in front of them putting one hand on each sword "afraid mortal"taunt shinigami

"very afriad but i got to be strong for hinata. i wont fail her i wont give her up with out a fight and thiers no way hell am going to leave her"said naruto as he draws both swords from his sides getting into a stance ready to fight them

"**well sister you are right about the boy he truly loves the girl"**said shinigami as he draws his blade from his side and charges towards naruto. naruto stands ready for shinigami blow as he watches shinigami swings his blade downward naruto brings tenshi in his right hand up to block it "Clang"

"what stregth"said naruto as he holds back shinigami strike

**"this is nothhin mortal"**repleid shinigami as he brings his foot up to hit naruto chest. naruto seeing this quickly turns his wrist down sliding shinigami sword down ward. as his sword goes down naruto he uses Choshinsei in his left hand to strike shinigami side. as the shinigami leans down casue the force of his attack he sees naruto grazeing his side"**not bad" **

**"**man at this rate am goig to burn everything just to fight him"said naruto as shinigami jumps back kami come chargeing straight towards naruto with her wakizashis in her hands slashing downward sideways upwards. naruto trying to match her speed is being cut on his side and arms. as he brings tenshi to his side to block a deadly strike kami is shock.

"**well it seems he is letting the swords fight with him. not many mortals listen to their weapons"**repleid kami

naruto looking both at kami and shinigami then to hinata body floating above the shrine "not many mortals in my place is willing to fight and give up thier life for someone they love dearly"repleid naruto

kami looking at shinigami who nods. naruto looking at both divine gods and gets into a stance, as he watches kami come running towards him naruto quickly charges her as well. while running kami side jumps to the right while shinigami comes down with another downward strike naruto looking at him performs a quick few hand seals "wind release wind cutter"sending a wind blade to shinigami. as naruto watches the attack push shinigami back he quickly charges toward kami with a Makaze no Rakurai. kami seeing the attack she brings both wakizashi in a form of an X blocking the attack.

"no way in hell" said a shock naruto

kami looking at naruto with a disappointed face, as she runs towards naruto he sees shinigami coming towards him as well. as he looks around he performs a few hand seals shinigami strike naruto chest with the sword thinking its over."**i was expecting more"**repleid shinigami

"like i said i wont give up her life"said naruto as he appears high in the air with a rasenshuriken shocking both kami and shinigami

"**but his body he's here"**said shinigami

"**no its not its a lighting clone"**respond kami as they watch the lighting clone break apart

"its over Wind Release: Rasenshuriken" said naruto throwing the justu right towards shinigami and kami

"**well i give the boy credit"**said shinigami

**"so do i. he proved him self maybe he deserves her but lets see how this plays out"**said kami as she puts her wakizashi together in a X shape absorbing the justu

naruto descending down slowly watching his most powerful attack be absorbed "no way if the rasenshuriken didnt stop them what can"said a shock naruto

kami and shinigami watch naruto land. once on the ground naruto gets into another stance with both sowrds in his hands"**nibi"**called shinigami

nibi hearing her master call her "**yes master"**

**"kill and destroy the girl's soul and body"**ordered shinigami shocking naruto

nibi hearing what her mastered orodered "you cant i wont let you"cried naruto as he runs towards hinata he sees nibi grow 10x times her size and a blue flame erupts from nibi. as naruto contuies to run despartly to hinata he jumps in front of the shrine. as nibi unleash a blue flame to destroy hinata naruto takes the blast full force making him scream in pain making him pass out. as he falls to the ground kami looks at shinigami

"**you are right yet again sister"**said shinigami

"**forgive me master but the boy got in the way"**said nibi

"**lady nibi release the girl and bind her soul back to her body"**orodered kami getting a shock face from nibi who looks to her master with a nod

"**yes lady kami"** as nibi followed kami wishes hinata body glowed showing life.

kami walking to hinata she touches her body and appears near naruto healing his wounds."**you gave her the Enbougan just like the boy"**asked shinigami

"**yes i did but her eyes still has the hint of lavendat in the middle making it appear she has pupils but around them its the same color eyes as the boy"**replied kami

"**it would be best to leave them. i sense mortals comeing this way,they will appear shortly"**said shinigami as he looks at nibi who bows and leaves

"**yes brother and this bridge here will be closed it severed it purpose for now"**said kami with a grin on her face

shinigami looking at her"**you have seomthing planned and yes the bridge will remain closed for now. let us take our leave" **as the divine beings leave in a bright light, naruto moves slightly holding hinata in his arms

"hinata-chan hold on"said a weak naruto

Few minutes later

"hashirama over her i dont beveile it. its her from the memories we saw"said a shock tobirame

"yes it is tobirame it seems that the shrine here must had played a part"said hashirama

as the first hokage walks toward the shrine he notices the neglect care of it. he puts both his hands together touching the shrine making it bigger and better "thank for bringing her back for him"said hashirama as he and tobirama bows.

"brothes its best we go i never knew the forest of death had this place here"said tobirama

"yes lets take them back to konoha"said hashirama as he and his younger brother pick up naruto and hinata they Shunshin away back to konoha

konoha hospital next day

"so naruto when do you think she will wake up"asked hiruzen

"the doctors say soon"repleid naruto making hiruzen chuckle

"whats soo funny"asked naruto getting a few chuckles from tobirama and hashirama

"well when we brought you back lets say tsunade got her heart broken hearing your long lost love has return"chuckled tobirama

"great how am i going to explain this to them"said naruto

"dont worry we said we got reports of a girl from the Tatsumaki clan looking for someone that matches your decription. that someone gave her the wrong directions and made her enter through a hidden passage through the forest of death"replied hashirama

"thats good i hope hinata will understands what happen"said naruto as hiruzen puts his hand over his shoulder

"you expected the worse and hope for the best,but dont ever do something like that ever again"threaten hiruzen making naruto nervous

"naruto-kun"said hinata in alow voice getting everyone attention. naruto slowly walks towards hinata bed and goes near her.

"am right here hinata-chan"said naruto

"how are you here? how am i alive sasuke he stabed me i shouldnt be alive how am i able to see you with both eyes naruto-kun"said hinata

"its a long story hinata-hime"said naruto

"please tell me"said hinata

as naruto tells her how she got here and how long it's been. hinata hearing what happened is shocked how kyuubi power reacted with the shrine in their time and how the kyuubi used a justu to bring him back to the past. "in doing so he shrine here also reacted making a bridge to our time with the time we are in." said naruto as hinata lays up in bed seeing the thrid face and shock to see the first and second hokage "its ok i was shocked myself to see lord tobirama myself"repleid naruto getting a few chuckles out of the future and present hokages

"am sorry it just allot has happen i thought i wouldnt see you ever again"said hinata

naruto leaning down to her and gives her a hug"like that promise i made for you will always have my heart forever no matter what"

"thank you naruto-kun it was your love and light that saved and guided me"said hinata

"well it seems this adventure was worth taking"said hiruzen getting nods from both of his sensei

"yes the matter is know what should we do with hinata. i mean naruto look at her eyes"pointed the first hokage

naruto looking into her eyes is shocked "but how she has the Enbougan"

hinata looking at naruto with a confuse face. naruto grabs a mirror and give it to hinata. as she looks into the mirror she is shock to see her eyes having two color"my eyes want happen to them"

"**it seems kami must have given her your bloodline kit"**said kyuubi shocking naruto

"kyuubi tells me that kami must have gave you my bloodline"said naruto making everyone eyes widen

"i still fine hard to beileve that a shrine like that has this type of power"said tobirama

"yes between us 6 noone will talk about it"said hashirama getting confuse faces from everyone "including kyuubi"

"naruto-kun what does the Enbougan do?"asked hinata

"it has the properties of the sharingan. but the color is doesnt change and all we need to do is to add chakra to our eyes."said naruto shocking hinata

"meaning if we just add chakra to our eyes the enemy wont know if we are activateing our doujustu"said hinata as naruto nodded

"well it seems she understands the nature of the doujustu already"said hiruzen teasing naruto

"very funny ahahah"said a scaritc naruto geting a giggle form hinata

"so hinata how would you feel to take naruto last name and help him start his clan"offered hashirama

hinata hearing this she did something she has done for a long time she fainted.

"i take it as a yes"said tobirama

as all three look at naruto

"what"repleid naruto

"maybe some parenting classes wont be bad in the academy"teased hashirama making naruto turn red

written by devilzknight86


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry I couldn't update for a long time I've been having a bit of a writers block. But no fear my loyal few readers for I have a new story under way! I have the first two chapters ready to be typed so be on a watch for new chapters.

Peace, Shadow going back to the shadows.


End file.
